


Turn Around Bright Eyes

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Light-Hearted, M/M, awkward first meetings, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stiles is busy singing along to his favorite song, a hottie walks in catching him. Can it get any more awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was tumbling on Tumblr and seen a post about prompts. I had to do it, Sterek style.  
> Not beta read, let me know of my flub ups. Hope you enjoy :)  
> I am gonardo on Tumblr as well.

Scott is getting ready for his break, removing his apron when he sees Stiles turn the volume up for one of his favorite songs. He literally drops what he's doing and loses himself. Every. Single. Time. Scott can't blame him though, it is classic. Who doesn't love Total Eclipse of the Heart. Smiling brightly at his life long friend, whom is one of the biggest goof balls on the planet, gets really into it. Having to dodge an elbow so he could snatch up a muffin.

There is a lull in costomers, and it was perfect time to phone Allison. "Yo dude!" Scott shouts over the music. Stiles stops his singing and turns, a stupid grin on his face.

"What is it bro?"

"Going to take my break now. Next customer is all yours," he pulls his phone out of a drawer and walks outside while dialing Allison's number.

Stiles just shrugs and leans over to pick up the broom handle, then wails into it like it's a microphone. Closes his eyes, crooning along to the husky voice, getting ready to perform the epic part of the song when a really soft but low voice reaches his ears.

"Turn around, bright eyes," the voice says, hesitantly. Derek can feel his eye brows reach his hair line. Go get coffee at this new place in town, it will be fine, she said. Lies! All of it. Cora is going to hear it once he gets back to the park. The lithe young man who was dancing along, hips swaying in a crude fashion gasps, the handle causing a loud clack as it hits the floor.

"Oh my god! I didn't know anyone was there. Are you always this silent?" Stiles says to the drop dead gorgeous man. All scruffy looking, wearing combat boots and a leather jacket, smelling of pine. The wolfy guy has this most appalled look that break across his face, showing the most adorable bunny teeth.

"Are you always this loud?" The guy asks, eyes wide. They were beautiful eyes, rainbow hued actually.

"Uh, yeah actually I am. What can I get for you, sir?" His fingers shake a little as he walks up to the register to punch in his order.

"A large black coffee, plain. Pumpkin spice latte, extra large," makes a face as he says it. The black coffee must be for him, hmm.  "Two blueberry muffins, and one banana nut muffin please."

Stiles watches as the scruffy guy fishes for his wallet located in his back pocket. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes," the man says softly. He pays with cash after the young man rings him up. This is when he notices the sprinkling of beauty marks along his cheeks, lush lips that have a slight bow at the top. Once his gaze meets his own, it feels like he is being punched in the gut. Deep whiskey orbs look back at him. He's suddenly lost for words and manages to mumble a thanks before taking the muffins and drinks.

"Gave a good day sir," Stiles calls out to him before the door closes.

"Whoa, who is the hottie?" Scott asks as he walks in.

"No idea, but I'm in love."

*

"Mmm," Cora moans around the strong coffee as it warms her insides. "So good." Bites into a muffin, ignoring her brother's state of shock.

"I caught the guy singing into the broom sis," she manages to catch from Derek.

"Sounds like Stiles," she murmurs.

"You know him?"

"Went to school with him and Scott."

"Who's Scott?"

"The other guy that works there. They are pretty good friends. How'd that go?" Cora seems suddenly interested.

"You never mentioned how gor-, I mean awkward he is," Derek can't believe he almost let that slip.

"I'll tell you more if you want?" She teases. Derek nods quickly, a little scared of her smirk.

*

And that's how Stiles and Derek met. Everytime that song plays Stiles stops what he's doing and gets that look in his eyes. "It's our song! Take it Der!"

The grump would sigh, roll his eyes but sing along anyway. "Turn around bright eyes." It gets him a kiss, so it's all good.


End file.
